1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-238929 (JP2005-238929A) describes a vehicle seat that includes a slide rail including a lower rail disposed on the side of a vehicle structure member such as a floor surface of a vehicle, and an upper rail disposed on the side of a seat body and supported to be slidable relative to the lower rail; and a slide lock mechanism that restrains slide movement of the upper rail with respect to the lower rail at a selected position. In JP2005-238929A, the slide movement of the upper rail is locked using a lock member, and the locking achieved by the lock member is unlocked (the lock state achieved by the lock member is canceled) by operating an operating member.
However, in the vehicle seat in JP2005-238929A, further improvement is required to address a concern that an unintended force in such a direction as to cancel the slide lock state may be applied due to an unexpected external load such as a large load, and a concern that the slide lock state may be canceled due to relative torsion (twisting) of the rails in the slide rail.